Shrinking in the Rain
by Crewzel
Summary: Jou takes a few minutes during a rainstorm to contemplate his life. He meets up with someone he never expected to see there... (Yaoi. Fluffish.)


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I rather wish I did, sometimes.

Summary: Jou takes a few minutes during a rainstorm to contemplate his life. He meets up with someone he never expected to see... (Yaoi. Fluffy. Poorly written summary... great story.)

Shrinking in the Rain

By Crewzel

**ONE-SHOT**

Jou liked the rain.

That is to say, he didn't have anything against it. Sometimes it could be a very pleasant sensation, just the right think to make one relax. He didn't understand why people bothered to stay indoors when it rained. Why not go outside? If the water bothers you, take an umbrella. At least, that was Jou's perception of the unique weather cycle of the Domino region.

It was raining quite hard, at the moment. The TV weatherman had suggested that everyone who had to be out in in the downpour be sure to bundle up, dress in layers, and bring an extra umbrella. Jou, being a rebel, did none of the above. The reports said that the rain hit hardest down by the wharf. Why not go there? It would be an opportune moment for some alone time, considering the fact that no one else would be out and about. Go, bad weather!

Jou disliked being so popular, sometimes. It meant that he couldn't step out of his small house without someone calling him on his cell phone, or showing up unexpectedly. It had been hard enough to conceal his secret without any of his close friends finding out. His secret being that his father abused him. The signs of abuse were clear, but quiet. Small nicks and cuts on Jou's muscular arm, the occasional bruise on his cheek or leg. Once, his father had smashed a glass vase over his head. The gash, oozing blood and pus, had been extremely difficult to explain to the school nurse - but six million times harder to explain to his friends.

So, Jou took advantage of the rain. At the moment, he was sitting on the edge of the pier. His long legs dangled over the edge, the salty sea spray wetting his bare feet. Sometimes, a particularly big wave would rise beneath the ancient wooden docks and tickle Jou's toes. It was so powerful. Jou gazed out across the bay. The rain made soft _plinking _sounds as it hit the water. It reminded Jou of an orchestra of tiny little bells. The ancient wood of the pier he sat on creaked and groaned in the wind, and salt water collected in puddles in between the boards.

A rusted nail, jiggled loose from its hole by the wind, popped out and rolled across the wood to bump Jou's outer thigh.

He looked at it.

It was a cruel reminder of home. Home... that was a word that usually brought a sense of security. Comfort, even. But to Jou, it was simply a reminder. A reminder of the harsh words, biting tongue, and sharp objects found at his house. Oh, and his father. His father was the whole reason why Jou found the idea of going 'home' appalling.

Jou picked up the nail.

They would probably miss him, all right. At school, they would wonder what happened. "Where's Jou?" they would ask themselves. "Where did he go?" Jou smiled bitterly. At home, they would simply say, "Oh, it was bound to happen, anyways." That wasn't how it was supposed to go. It was sick. Jou knew it wasn't right. He hadn't known anything else, but somehow... he knew that it wasn't right.

He turned his arm over, exposing the soft, pale skin of his inner wrist.

Jou had always had beautiful, slender wrists. He had been teased mercilessly at school for the feminine shape of his hands, and the delicacy of their bone structure. The milky skin of his inner wrist was almost translucent. That was because of lack of good food. All Jou ate was the free cafeteria stuff they offered in school. He ate like a horse. Anzu always teased him about his voracious appetite. "How do you stay so skinny, Jou-kun?" she would ask. "You eat so much, but you still manage to stay in shape. It's a miracle!" Heh. They didn't know him. They didn't care. If they did, they would have noticed the subtle signs in his body... the suggestions that he was being physically abused.

He didn't care. Let them think what they wanted. The only reason he kept so thin was because he rarely got to eat. Each weekend, he would drink water - just about the only palatable thing in his house - until his belly was bloated and full. Then he could pretend he had just feasted. Then he could pretend that he wasn't hungry.

He placed the rough, iron nail against the soft skin of his wrist.

He wondered how Yugi would react. Innocent little Yugi. So precious, with those huge, glassy amethyst eyes. He would probably cry. Yami, his dark self, would comfort him. Yami, with those blood-colored eyes that would have been terrifying if they weren't so wise. The rain drummed on the tin roof of the surf shop. It was balanced precariously enough on the end of the pier. Hanging in a balance between existence and a quick plunge into the bay.

Hanging on the brink between life and death.

Jou rubbed the nail against his wrist slowly, gently.

It wouldn't hurt, he decided. Just one quick thrust into that big, blue vein... yes, that one, in the middle of his arm... he imagined the scene, his wet, bloodied body collapsed on the end of the pier. Between life and death. So engrossed was he in his thoughts that Jou flinched as though he had been physically struck when he heard the sound of footsteps on the pier.

The rain was loud, but not loud enough to mask the dull _c-clunk _of boots on wood. Jou wrapped his arms around himself, concealing the nail against the left side of his chest. He could feel his own heartbeat thump quietly against his hand. His thin T-shirt was soaked through. It suctioned to his body, revealing the deep gashes and slices on the blonde's proud back. He wondered who it was. Was it Yami? He had taken to wearing fitted combat boots as of late. Honda? No, he had given up boots a long time ago. Jou's curiosity was piqued, but not enough to coax him into movement. Perhaps he was imagining things, and it wasn't someone he knew at all. Probably just a stranger. Taking a walk in the rain. To the end of the pier. To Jou.

The footsteps stopped behind him. Jou didn't move.

"What are you doing here, Jounouchi?"

Jou's handsome face contorted. Damn it. Of all people, it just had to be Kaiba. Without turning his soaked blonde head, he replied warily, "Wha'? No joke 'bout puppies?"

There was a distinctive lull in the rain. Kaiba said nothing for a moment. The tight leather of his clothing squeaked as the multi-billionaire sat down beside Jou. "...That is for another time and place." Ignoring the snort he recieved, Kaiba inquired, "What are you doing out in the rain?"

Asking 'are you cold' would have been stupid. The blonde's face was flushed. His arms were wrapped tightly about his knees, hugging them to his body for warmth, and his entire body position screamed 'ARCTIC'.

Kaiba frowned. He hadn't recieved a response, yet. "Well?"

"Nothin'." Jou lied.

Kaiba said nothing himself for a long, long moment. Jou glanced shiftily out of the corner of his eye at his companion. Dressed in monochromatic black, as usual, Jou was having trouble distinguishing the outline of Kaiba's body from the inky darkness of the sea. He looked back out at the bay. The rain droplets were bouncing off of the diamond-like, sparkling surface of the water before plopping dully in to join their companions as a part of the bay.

Wet clothing rustled. _Whump-splat._ Jou blinked rapidly in surprise as a thick black trench coat - still warm from the body it had been wrapped around just moments before - fell heavily around his shoulders. Was he imagining things? Seto Kaiba, offering- well, not offering, but _giving _Jou his coat? It was simply unheard of. Jou crunched his fist tighter about the rusted nail he still clutched in his hands.

"You still haven't answered my question, Jounouchi."

Jou glanced over at his stoic companion. "Did too," he insisted.

"'Nothing' doesn't count as a truthful answer."

Jou shrugged his shoulders until the coat slipped more fully around him. It smelled nice... quietly masculine.

"Ain't a person 'llowed to think 'round here?" he grumbled.

Kaiba snorted. It seemed to be a far-fetched idea, to him, that Jou was capable of any intelligent thought. This annoyed Jou. For a moment, the blonde felt the familiar spark of anger rise within him. To his own surprise, he felt it flicker and die. He hadn't the energy to argue with Kaiba any more. He was so tired of it all. He didn't mind having a companion, though if it had been someone he was particularly close to - Yugi, or Honda, for example, he probably would have left.

Funny, how the person you least expect turns out to be the one that helps you the most.

"Why does he do it?"

Jou blinked. "Yuh, do wha'? Who? Y'ain't makin' sense, Kaiba." Not that you ever do, what with all of them fancy words. Trying to confuse me.

Kaiba turned to face Jou. His eyes were like two chips of sapphire ice. They gave off an invisible frosty aura - that seemed to soften, ever so slightly. Jou was taken aback.

"You know what I'm talking about, Jou."

Jou. It was the first time Kaiba had ever called him by his affectionate nickname. Jou grew suspicious.

"Nah, I don't," he said defensively.

Kaiba shook his head, and reached over to push a fold of the trench coat out of the way. It exposed Jou's side, and some of his back.

"K-Kaiba, what're ya' doin'..?" Jou wriggled back into the folds of the trench coat, pulling the fold back over. He didn't want Kaiba to see -

"Jou."

Jou froze. Kaiba's pallid, slender fingers had entwined around his own. He looked down at their locked fingers. He hadn't ever realized how big Seto's hands were up until this point. Or maybe his were just small. Wait... since when had Kaiba become 'Seto' to him?

"Who _did _this to you?" the CEO asked. He had pulled the fold over once more.

Jou felt it like an electric shock when Kaiba's free hand stroked one of the more impressive cuts gently. It didn't hurt him, not at all. Kaiba must have misunderstood the flinch that accompanied his touch, however. He withdrew immediately. His lean features hardened. Jou wanted that touch again.

"No one," Jou grunted lamely. Don't ask, please don't ask...

Kaiba looked out at the water. The rain dribbled down around his now-soaked body, and his brunette locks were plastered to his scalp from the rain. Jou doubted he looked any better.

"My father used to beat me, too." Kaiba said. His voice was so quiet that Jou had to strain to hear him.

"Kaiba..."

Kaiba was determined. If he didn't say this now, he wouldn't ever be able to say it. "Jou..." he paused. "I know how you feel. I'm... always here, if you want to talk."

Jou felt something warm grow inside of his heart. The warmth spread throughout his whole body. When Seto glanced out of the corner of his eye at Jou, he was shocked. The blonde was grinning from ear to ear.

"T'anks, Kaiba."

"N-No problem," the multi-billionaire said uncomfortably.

There was a friendly pause. The silence was no longer uncomfortable. The rain began to come in slow spurts. Seto sighed.

"I'll drive you home."

Jou nodded mutely. Kaiba...

The two stood up at the same time, and immediately were aware of one another in a way that they hadn't been moments before. Seto stood slightly taller than Jou. He had a lean frame, with broad shoulders and a long neck. He was surprisingly muscular for a businessman, as his soaked-through shirt revealed shamelessly. His once immaculate hair was windswept and styled by the rain, revealing some of his high, intelligent forehead and almond-shaped cerulean eyes.

Jou felt silly looking up to another young man. He, too, had broad shoulders, with a pinched-in, wasp-like waist and an impressive upper body musculature. He had to be strong - otherwise the street thugs would have claimed him long ago. Scars and cuts were carved into the solid firmness of his stomach and back, as the paper-thin wet T-shirt displayed so brazenly. His dark, copper-blonde hair fell surprisingly long when it was wet; the tips just barely brushed his shoulders. His dark, chocolate-colored eyes were lost in Seto's brilliant blue ones.

Before either knew what they were doing, their bodies were pressed against one another. Their warm, steamy breath mingled, and their wet bangs stuck to each other's. Their noses were mere inches apart. There was a sizzling, pleasant heat where their bodies met, and each was keenly aware of the other's touch. Seto slid his hard arm around Jou's waist. He was careful not to apply too much pressure to the fresh grazes on the blonde's back. Jou's hand had drifted up to cradle the side of Seto's face, almost in wonder. Since when did such a god-like creature..?

It didn't matter. They were kissing. There was no ackward fumbling, trying to avoid crunching each others noses. There were no strange suction sounds. In fact, the kiss was brief and to the point; Jou's full, rosy lips against Seto's proud young mouth. It was an innocent kiss. The two were enjoying the sheer close feeling too much to ruin it with the exchange of saliva.

Slowly, they pulled apart. Jou's face was glowing with happiness, and even Seto's face looked moderately pleased - and almost smug. "Let's go to the limo', Jou."

"Sure thing... Seto."

The two entwined their fingers. Their hearts beated rapidly and as one. They began to head to Seto's limousine - when Jou remembered something. "Just a sec', Seto."

Seto found himself only minorly irritated when the warm contact of his hand on Jou's was broken. Jou sprinted out back to the end of the dock. Once there, he paused.

It was now or never. Jou looked out at the sea. The rain had stopped. The sun was peeking out from the horizon line of the bay, sending a warm purple hue out across the placid waters. Silver fishes darted among the kelp forest. Jou looked back at Seto. His cool eyes were fixed on Jou's. He looked beautiful, his proud outline unmarred by the sudden presence of the sun. In fact, it was almost enhanced by the light; the water dripping from his body adding to his beauty.

Jou turned back around and threw the nail out into the bay.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, you Seto-Jou fan, you. -_


End file.
